Unbreakable
by MadHatta21
Summary: Hanako Kameyo was never a normal human girl. By some stroke of luck she had been gifted with an adoptive family that cared greatly for her despite the past that she refuses to reveal. When an impulsive move endangers everything Hanako has come to care for, she must rely on the help of the person she despises the most for aid. Based on an RP from Yu Yu Hakusho Beyond.
1. First Encounter

Unbreakable  
Chapter One: First Encounter

Makai-Ningengekai Border: 10 years ago

She had been running for so long. Running away from that terrible place where children were tortured for the sheer pleasure of it. St. Vincent's, the orphanage she had lived in for most of her life.

Large brown eyes widened in eight year old awe as the scenery around her changed. Hanako Kameyo did not know where she was, or how the city had suddenly become a barren wasteland, but she supposed any place was better than St, Vincent's.

She began to explore.

**To him ****it had seemed like just another day patrolling in the Makai.**

**His men had discovered a few demons attempting to feast on a stray human male, they had dealt with the cretins efficiently. **

**After a long day's work he had sent his party back to Mukuro's base, with instructions to tell her he was taking the rest of the night off and that he didn't want to be bothered.**

**Of course he hadn't expected that he might discover yet another stray human on his way to Alaric's western border. **

**He certainly hadn't expected her to be conscious. **

**Most humans passed out when they crossed into demon world. **

**The air here was heavy with the scent of rotting flesh and decaying corpses, something that most human's had trouble inhaling.  
**

**So he stopped, and glared down at the woman, "This is no place for a human. Go back to your world," he had growled.**

She stared in awe at the man who had appeared before her, taking in his large red eyes and un-naturally spikey hair.

She tilted her head ever so slightly, and blurted out "You're lonely huh?"

She watched as a mixture of expressions crossed his features, and then held out her hand for him to shake, a bright grin splayed across her face.

"I'm Hanako! I'm lonely too! We can be friends if you want!"

**He had scoffed at her, but something about the girl's expression tugged at the back of his mind.  
**

**She made no move to withdraw her hand and since she was a child he took pity on her (though he would never admit it) and shook it gruffly.**

**He had moved then, expecting her to follow him back to the border. To his annoyance the girl stayed behind, staring up at the Makai sky.**

**He had looked back over his shoulder, "Are you coming or not?"**

**She had hesitated, fear evident in her eyes. He pretended not to notice, "If you don't come on you are going to get eaten."**

**She had followed him then, all the way to the border. **

**As he turned to leave her there, on the human world side she asked him a question.**

"Will you tell me your name?"

**He had hesitated, though his features didn't show it, before shoving his hands into his pockets, "Hiei."**

**He had stormed away and vanished across the border.**


	2. Echo

**Chapter Two: Echo  
**

Deep brown eyes scanned the crowd with disinterest as Hanako entered the arcade.

"Hey Kameyo-chan over here!"

Hanako turned lazily towards the sound of the voice, only to see the familiar face of Kuwabara, Kazuma. she occasionally tutored him in history, since they were in the same class.

Making her way over Hanako's sharp eyes picked up the flash of "YOU LOSE" on the Area 51 screen that Okubo was standing in front of.

She grinned as the high score screen appeared shortly afterwards, revealing a long unchanging line of high scores all attained by Hanako Kameyo herself.

"Kameyo-chan! I didn't know you liked area 51, you're really good at it."

Hanako shrugged, giving Kuwbara a smug grin, before looking at him seriously, "How did you do on your History test?"

"Thanks to you I made a 69% this time," He scratched his head sheepishly, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been able to come over at the last minute to help me study."

Hanako clapped him on the shoulder, "Awww You would have found some way to pass Kuwabara-san I'm sure of it!"

"Hey me and the guys are gonna head over to my house for a Halo tournament, you can come if you want," He chuckled nervously, "I mean Sis will be there too so..."

Hanako smiled awkwardly, "Maybe another time Kuwabara-san, I'm supposed to meet someone here."

"Oh sure, alright. I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah give me a call if you need more help studying."

"Sure thing!"

* * *

Hanako found a booth in the back of the arcade and slid quietly into the seat. With her back against the wall and her feet swung up onto the seat she observed all of the Saturday afternoon gamers.

For the most part they all seemed to be in groups of four or more, something she had never understood. It seemed to her that people around her all made friends so easily. She would be lying if she said that a part of her didn't long to fit in with a group of people.

Still, she could see that most of the 'friendships' were based solely on facades and lies. She didn't want or need anything like that.

"Quite the crowd of fools today isn't it?"

Brown eyes flicked across the table, meeting glittering bright green ones.

"You look out of place," she muttered, taking in his tailored white suit and well kept blonde hair.

She scowled, as he chuckled at her, "Perhaps..."

Hanako snorted indifferently, crossing her arms and turning her gaze back to the arcade.

"As interesting as this little meeting is Hanako-"

"It's Ms. Kameyo to you, you rat bastard."

He raised an eyebrow, then sighed, "Very well. As I was saying, _Ms. Kameyo_," he half sneered, "I have a job for you."

Hanako put her feet down and leaned over the table to open the folder he slid over to her.

She raised an eyebrow at the teen in the profile, "Shuichi Minamino? He's barely seventeen, what reason would anyone have to-"

Hanako paused, her eyes catching a pair of names in the profile 'Yoko Kurama' and 'Hikaru Kameyo'.

Rage filled her as she saw the words that strung those names together, '_is also responsible for the brutal slaughter of'._

The man smirked, "Am I to understand that this job is one that interests you?"

Hanako took the folder and stood up, "I'll take it."

"Good luck."

Hanako snorted, "He's gonna need it more than me."


	3. Propane Nightmare

**Kelsi Crawford belongs to Neko-chan_45 (sp?) ;) I did my best to portray her correctly…**

* * *

"_Hana."_

_Hanako looked around for the source of the voice, her tiny heart fluttering with excitement. _

_Large brown eyes found steely grey, and the young girl squealed in delight, "Daddy!"_

_The dark man knelt down, laughing at her excitement as she threw her arms around his neck._

_He secured his long lanky arms around her tiny body, it had been weeks since he had seen her._

_After a moment he spoke up, his voice barely a whisper, since her mother was still sleeping, "I brought you something."_

_Hanako released him, excitement all over her face, "What is it?! Can I see?!" she shouted._

_He placed a finger over her lips, chuckling at her antics, "Your mother is still sleeping try not to be so loud."_

_Hanako grinned, but nodded, a promise that she would do her best to stay quiet. _

_Her father pulled something out of his pocket, a deep ruby red pendant that matched the one hanging from his belt. _

"_So we can talk even when we are apart."_

_Hanako's eyes widened as he held the pendant out to her, she reached for it carefully, "Really?"_

_He grinned back at her, ruffling her dark black hair as he released the pendant into her grasping fingers, "Yeah."_

_The tent flap behind him opened, "Kuronue, we found our next target."_

_The grin dropped at the same time as the tent flap, he hadn't been home in weeks and he had hoped to spend some time with his family._

_Hanako tugged gently on his shirt, "It's okay daddy," she smiled, "we can still talk remember?"_

_She held up the pendant, and he laughed, ruffling her hair affectionately- _

_The scenery changed around her, the screams of her neighbors and friends echoing all around her. _

_Fire blazed forth from every discernible direction and panic filled her heart. _

_She held tightly to the pendant, as her mother stumbled through the flames, her clothing tattered and covered in blood._

_Hanako cried out as her mother caught her wrist and tore her from her hiding space. The pendant slipped from her grasp and she cried out, struggling against her mother's hold so that she could go back for it._

"_Hanako! There isn't time!"_

_The child tore free, "Hanako!"_

"Hanako! Wake up! We're going to be late again!"

Hanako growled, her face still buried in the pillow as she tried to capture the tendrils of whatever dream she had been having.

Her sister shook her, "Hey come on, Mr. Takanaka will be upset if you miss another day."

Hanako groaned, "Who cares what he thinks?"

Kelsi put her hands on her hips, "If you don't get up right now I'll tell dad you skipped again."

Hanako glared up at her sister, "You wouldn't."

Kelsi grinned, "Wouldn't I?"

Hanako gave her a pout, doing her best impression of a kicked puppy.

"No! I am immune to your puppy eyes," Kelsi glanced over at the alarm clock, "And we're going to miss first period if you don't hurry up!"

Hanako reluctantly dragged herself out of bed, grumbling about stupid teachers and pushy siblings, "I'm coming I'm coming…"

She quickly changed out of her pajamas, and emerged from the room with a sleepy yawn and bed head.

Kelsi sighed, "Iwamoto will scold you again."

Hanako grinned wryly, she refused to wear her uniform, it was frilly and girly and she was much more comfortable in jeans and her favorite Megallica shirt.

"He'll get over it," she muttered.


	4. Mouth For War

Hanako yawned in the back of the classroom, her feet propped casually up on her desk as she leaned back in her chair contemplating how best to destroy her new target.

"-And it's lazy rodents like Urameshi and Kameyo who give this school a bad name-" Iwamoto stopped mid-speech as an eraser hit him right in the center of his forehead.

Beady black eyes narrowed, at a smirking Hanako, from across the room.

"Kameyo, let's have a little chat outside," he sneered, jerking his thumb in the direction of the door.

Hanako scowled, she was more than aware of what happened during Iwamoto's little 'chats'.

The teacher was more of a rodent than any of the students here.

She leaned back to stare at the ceiling in boredom "Nah I'm good, besides I'm much more comfortable-"

Hanako growled as Iwamoto jerked her up out of her seat by her collar, "I can't help but notice Kameyo," he hissed, "that you aren't wearing your uniform."

She scowled, "Jeeze man eat a tic tac every now and again. Ugh seriously what did you eat this morning, rotting sushi or something?"

Iwamoto threw her back into her seat, seeming to suddenly remember where he was he straightened up, "Detention for the next two weeks Kameyo and you had better show up."

His tone clearly said 'or else' which made Hanako snicker, there was no way in hell she was sticking around for detention.

* * *

Lunchtime came quickly for Hanako and she made her way up to the roof. She caught the looks some of the girls were giving her, and snorted at their disgusted faces (likely at her fashion taste).

A group of freshmen scrambled to get out of her way as she stormed down the hall. She would give anything to be able to knock that bastard teacher's face in.

Iwamoto had called her adoptive parents and told them that she had been causing trouble. Of course her mother had demanded that she apologize to the smug bastard.

If it wasn't for the fact that she owed the Crawford's for taking her in she would have given Iwamoto a sound beating instead of an apology.

"You do not appear to be having a very nice day, Ms. Kameyo."

Brown eyes slid over to meet a pair of amused green ones, Hanako scoffed, "Why are you here?"

Hotaru shrugged, a gesture that looked highly sophisticated when he did it, and smiled; "I thought it might be nice to see what human schools were like."

Hanako scowled, "Yeah well, most humans hate it here so that should tell you something."

He turned his back to her, walking casually over to the edge of the roof, "I was thinking it might be fun to enroll here."

"Hell no."

Hotaru turned back to her, raising a well groomed eyebrow. His face turned serious as he approached her and Hanako reluctantly took a step back and then steeled herself to confront him if need be.

A smirk slid across his aristocratic face as he stared her down, trapping her between himself and the wall behind her, "It is settled then, I will be attending classes here tomorrow. I will be in disguise of course," There was a glint in his eyes that set Hanako on edge.

She pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him carefully away from her.


	5. Dear Agony

Hanako crept towards the door, doing her best to blend in with the other students. It was harder to blend in when her clothes didn't match the usual uniform.

She could see the courtyard now, smell the freshly cut lawn of freedom, and then, just like that she was ripped out of the crowd.

"That's two detentions in a row you've skipped on you sneaky scum."

Hanako scowled trying to tear her jacket out of Iwamoto's grip as he dragged her along.

The breath was knocked from her lungs as Hanako found herself slammed against a wall, without thinking she kicked out, causing Iwamoto to stumble back.

He caught her again as she scrambled passed him, "It's trash like you who give this school a bad reputation!"

Hanako swung at him, catching the man across the jaw, he stumbled back once more, this time dragging her down with him and using the action to his advantage as he slammed his fist into her face.

Hanako slid across the floor, crashing into a few desks with a low growl.

She picked up a chair, prepared to smash it over his head, the classroom door opened suddenly.

"What on Earth is going on in here?"

Hanako froze, recognizing the voice of Takanaka, "This, This, DELINQUINT lost her temper because I gave her a detention! She tried to _kill _me! I demand she be expelled!"

Takanaka's kind gaze moved to Hanako, she put the chair down, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth, "Is that the truth Ms. Kameyo?"

Hanako scoffed, shoving her hands into her pockets, "What do you care?"

She shoved passed Takanaka, and stormed down the hall, ignoring his calls after her.

* * *

It started to rain as Hanako reached the courtyard, still shaking with furious adrenaline.

That bastard Iwamoto was gonna get it. He needed to learn that he wasn't dealing with Jr. High students anymore.

Hanako grimaced as her cheek throbbed violently leaving behind a thick metallic taste.

"Fucking Bastard," she growled.

Before she had even realized where she was headed Hanako found herself standing in front of an almost empty lot.

St. Vincent's, or what was left of it.

Hanako stared for a moment, her fists clenching as the image of the orphanage briefly appeared there like some nightmarish mirage.

Why had she ended up here?

She had spent most of her life running from this place, why was she returning to it now?

_"I brought you something."_

Hanako instantly recognized the voice from her dream and the memory of a pendant that had been taken from her as a child resurfaced along with it.

Hanako stepped forward, kneeling down in the far corner of the alley and sifting through the crumbling remains of St. Vincent's.

The rain water dripping from her bangs fell into her eyes, making it harder to focus on what she was searching for. Hanako wiped her face quickly, and resumed her search.

Something glinted just to the left of her, and Hanako scrambled over towards it.

Her hands were shaking as Hanako pulled a scorched pendant from the ashes.

Hanako dropped into a sitting position, using her sooty shirt to scrub the pendant clean.

The rain was coming down in torrents now and Hanako involuntarily jumped at the sound of the thunder. She huddled into a tight ball, pulling her jacket hood over her head as she recalled the thunder like sound that had immobilized her as a child.

The sound of doomed children beating on metal walls, screaming to be set free, but doomed to die in that horrible place; St. Vincent's, the place where nightmares became reality.

The pendent flickered in a flash of lightning, slightly easing the rapid beating of Hanao's heart. Her grasp on the pendant tightened and warmth flooded through her, making her realize just how tired she actually was.

Hanako felt her eyes slide shut, her fear of this place was slowly ebbing away and she could no longer feel the steady pelt of the rain on her back. Hanako allowed herself to slip off to sleep, enveloped in a vaguely familiar warmth.

* * *

Hanako awoke in the shade, or rather the shadow of someone else.

"If I had known you were in need of a place to sleep I might have provided one Hanako."

"I told you to call me Ms. Kameyo you bastard," Hanako ground out as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

Her face was still throbbing violently, the pendant still locked tightly in her grasp.

Hotaru crouched down to get a better look at her, tilting her face up so he could see it better.

Hanako pulled away, not missing the flash of irritation in his eyes.

"Your sister is quite worried about you Hanako, you should return to school."

Hanako scoffed, "Like hell, there's no way I'm going back there, not after yesterday."

_Not until I catch that bastard teacher outside the school grounds and cave his fucking head in._

"And stay the hell away from my sister."

Brown eyes flickered to the left then to the right, taking in her surroundings, "What am I doing here?"

Hotaru tilted his head in curiosity, "I had wondered that myself when I found you sleeping here; quite an ironic choice of napping spaces."

Hanako pushed herself to her feet, "I have work to do."

**XxX**


End file.
